dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Jae Won
Perfil *'Nombre:' 김재원 / Kim Jae Won *'Apodos:'Killing smile (sonrisa asesina) y smile angel (sonrisa de ángel) *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 184 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano y Hermana mayor, Esposa e Hijo *'Agencia:' Will Entertainment Dramas *Quiz from God: Reboot (OCN, 2018) *Let Me Introduce Her (SBS, 2018) *Father, I'll Take Care of You (MBC, 2016-2017) *Hwajung (MBC, 2015) *Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident (MBC, 2013) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *Can You Hear My Heart (MBC, 2011) *FIRST LOVE (CCTV, 2008) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *Great Inheritance (KBS, 2006) *Wonderful Life (MBC, 2005) *She Is Nineteen (SBS, 2004) *Beijing My Love (KBS2, 2004) *A Land of Alcohol (SBS, 2003) *Romance (MBC, 2002) *Rival (SBS, 2002) *My Love Patzzi (MBC, 2002) *Honey Honey (SBS, 2001) *Wuri's Family (MBC, 2001) Programas de TV *Survival (MBC, 2013) *Get It Beauty HOMME (On Style, 2012) Películas * Shoeshine Boy (2006) * 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) * Coming Out (2000) Colaboraciones *Talk About Love - The W. Fundation Anuncios *'2013:' Juvis *'2013:' Lotte JTB *'2012:' Jack Wolfskin *'2006:' Hang Ten *'2002:' BR KOREA Dunkin Donuts *'2002:' Man With Flower (꽃을 든 남자) *'2002:' Woongjin Foods Green Plums *'2001:' SK New Century Communications *'2001:' Lotte Chilsung Hi Chu Discografía 'Corea' 'Digital Single' 'Japón' 'Single' Reconocimientos *'2018 SBS Drama Awards: '''Male Top Excellence (weekend/daily drama) (Let Me Introduce Her * '''2015 23th Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Best Actor (Drama Category) (Hwajung) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' Male Best Excellence Award (Scandal : a Shocking and Wrongful Incident) *'2012 20th Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Estrella Hallyu *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (Drama) (May Queen) * 2011 Financial Times STAR of the Year: Male Actor Section * 2011 MBC Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia en Mini Serie (Can You Hear My Heart) - Actor * 2011 MBC Drama Awards: Premio a la Popularidad (Can You Hear My Heart) - Actor * 2010 4th Cable TV Broadcasting Target: Estella del Año * 2005 1st Top TV Series Ceremony: Premio al Mejor Actor en el Extranjero en Actuación (Beijing My Love) * 2002 18 Korea Best Dresser Swan Awards: Premio al Talento * 2002 SBS Drama Awards: Premio SBS¡ (Premio Popularidad otorgado por los cibernautas) (Rival) * 2002 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Popularidad (Rival) * 2002 SBS Drama Awards: Premio 10 Estrellas (Rival) * 2002 SBS Drama Awards: New Star (Rival) * 2002 MBC Drama Awards: Premio al Actor Más Popular (Romance) * 2002 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor (Romance) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Sangmyung *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, escuchar música, hacer ejercicio *'Especialidades: '''Taekwondo, Kung Fu, aikido, wushu, Teuk Gong Moo Sool, push-ups (lagartijas), arm wrestling (vencidas) *'Religión:' Protestante *'Debut: 2001 *El 24 de Enero del 2011 termino de cumplir sus obligaciones con el servicio militar. *Kim Jae Won sufrió una lesión mientras grababa una escena para el drama “Me Too, Flower! ”, donde tenía el papel protagónico, al ser más grave de lo que se pensaba tuvo que abandonar el drama. Su papel lo tomó eL actor Yoon Si Yoon. * Fue conductor de los "MBC Drama Awards 2012" junto con Son Dam Bi. *Kim se casó con '''Park Seo Yeon el 28 de junio de 2013 en Raum Wedding Hall en Yeoksam-dong, Seúl. La pareja eran amigos desde la infancia que comenzaron a salir en octubre del 2012. Park es la hija del jefe de una agencia de publicidad, y trabaja en la gestión de una agencia de modelos. *No se reveló con exactitud si su hijo nació el 31 de diciembre del 2013 o 1 de enero del 2014; sin embargo, se dijo que era un niño. Kim Jae Won no dio a conocer la información sobre el nacimiento de su hijo en un principio. Un representante de su agencia declaró: "Incluso la agencia no sabía sobre el nacimiento. Él sólo nos dijo que su hijo nació hace un rato ... Creemos que él desea no exponer a su familia a los medios de comunicación". Enlaces *Perfil de la Agencia *Página Oficial *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Kim Jae Won1.jpg Kim_Jae_Won2.jpg Kim Jae Won3.jpg Kim Jae Won4.jpg Kim Jae Won5.jpg Kim Jae Won6.jpg Kim Jae Won7.jpg Kim Jae Won8.jpg Categoría:Will Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo